Une histoire d'une vie, celle de LéaLily Potter
by melanie-melsaki
Summary: Bonjour je m'appelle LéaLily Potter je suis la fille de Remus Lupin t de amelia Potter la soeur de James Potter et la Tante D'Harry PotterJe vais vous raconter mon histoire


Mon Histoire celle de ma vie

La rencontre entre un père et sa fille

Depuis maintenant 13 ans je vis avec ma mère Amelia Potter , professeur de défense contre les force du mal a Ansell en Australie, sans père.

Un jour, maman reçu une lettre d'un certain directeur Albus Dumbeldore,directeur de Poudlard, Il lui demanda de revenir a Poudlard comme Professeur , ce qu'elle accepta avec grande joie .

Quand j'ai cela je voulais suivre ma maman pour revoir mon père Remus Lupin , Maman me parler tous le temps de lui , moi je voulais le rencontrer car depuis mes 13 ans je ne l'ai jamais vu et lui non plus.

MAMAN attends moi

Je cours dans les escaliers

Oui ma puce répondit ma mère

Tu n'oublie pas de dire a papa que je suis sa fille

Maman me regarde avec un regard triste .

Oui ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas N'oublie pas d'être sage avec Mme Anderson et de ne ...

Pas faire de farce , oui maman je sais repondis-je en la coupant

Viens la que je te fait un gros bisous

Maman me pris dans ces bras et me fit un énorme et baveux bisous .

Bon il est temps de partir

Amelia pris le porteloin qui représenter une bague et disparut pour arriver au Chemin de Traverse

Tous ce que j'esperais ce que Maman dira a papa que j'existe

à Pouillard

Amélia arriva a Poudlard ou elle rencontra le Professeur Rogue , McGonagall ..., Elle demanda au Professeur McGonagall le mots de passe pour rentrer dans le Bureau du très cher Directeur

Mais bien sur Miss Potter le mots de passe est M&M's c'est une sucrerie moldue excellente commença le Professeur McGonagall.

Merci Professeur ! la coupant dans cette histoire de sucrerie

Va devant la porte du bureau et dit distinctement

M&M's

La porte s'ouvre rentre et ...

à Ansell

Au même moment je reste très calme j'avais peur que comme ma mère, mon père et fait une nouvelle vie .

Je ne parla pas beaucoup et je ne m'amusa pas non plus car tous les enfants d'Ansell savent que je suis un Loup-garou et donc il ne parle pas de peur que je leur mordre . Comme si j'allais les manger !

PPPffff je m'ennuie repondis-je à Mme Anderson .

Miss Potter bientôt vous pourriez revoir votre mère , n'oubliez pas que vous devrez vous rendre a la rentre le 03 septembre .

Oui Madame

De retour à Poudlard

Monte les escaliers , toque a la porte , rentre .

Bonjour Monsieur .

Bonjour Miss Potter répond Albus d'une voix amusée .

Se retourne et remarque la présence d'un homme mais pas n'importe lequel , lui Remus Lupin , l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimée , lui aussi a l'air étonnée

Amélia dit-il d'une voix timide

Amelia veut lui répondre mais Albus les coupe

Monsieur Lupin pourriez-vous accompagner Miss Potter a c'est nouveau quartier

Fait un signe de tête au Directeur , Sort du bureau .

1 Semaine plus tard le jour de la rentre

Rémus ce sont parler , mais Amelia ne lui a toujours pas dit qu'il était père .

Il était assis dans la grande salle main dans la main se regardant amoureusement .

Attendant les nouveaux élèves , Harry et ses deux ami(e)s était assis entrain de les regarder souriant . Hermione demanda a Harry .

Tu crois qu'il sortent ensemble ?

Je l'espère comme sa Remus deviendra mon Oncle dit-il souriant .

Le Professeur McGonagall rentra avec des nouveaux élevés qui était tout intimidé devant tous ce monde .

McGonagall commença son discours à propos de la répartition .

Jessica Sweler

Pose le chapeau de la petite fille toute tremblante

Le Choixpeau Magique Dit d'une vois assez grave

Serdaigle

Peter Blowlio

Griffondor

Quand tous le nouveaux furent envoyer dans leur maison Le Professeur McGonagall Appela une nouvelle élevé Moi.

Miss Léa-Lily Potter

Je me dirige vers ce Chapeau bizarre je vois ma mère me sourire et je vois mon père a cote d'elle me regarder bizarrement . c'est vrai je ne ressemble pas vraiment a ma mère physiquement mais a mon père . J'ai les cheveux blond un peu dorée et les yeux bleu comme du cristal mélange de maman et papa

Pense

A telle dit que j'étais sa fille

Le Professeur McGonagall me pose ce chapeau sur la tête

Hum... Une jeune fille qui ressemble au caractère d'Amélia , Tu n'aime pas trop étudier tu est plutôt très farceuse comme ton père murmura-t-il

Ah je sais ou je vais te mettre ta place et a GRIFFONDOR

Je vois ma mère taper comme une dingue dans ses mains je pense qu'elle préférer que je sois a Serdaigle sa maison .

Le Lendemain

Je me dirige vers ma mère

Alors Maman tu lui a dit hein !

Non pupuce je lui est pas encore dit

QUOI !

Prends la main de sa mère et se dirige avec elle au bureau de son père Rémus Lupin

Je toque a la place de ma pauvre mère a la porte , Il accepte que l'on rentre

2 heures plus tard

Ma maman sortit du bureau nous lessan moi et mon père elle avait enfin tous raconter . Papa l'appris avec beaucoup de joie .

P...Papa heu... On peut faire un tours au château car maman ne me la pas fait visiter dis hésitèrent

Bien sur dit-il d'un air joyeux et c'est comme sa que nous avons essayer de rattraper le temps , Je sais que papa est un très bon farceur et parfois il me raconte des histoire quand maman était petite sa me fait drôlement rire .

SUITE DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE 


End file.
